Adjustments
by The-beautiful-Lily-Evans
Summary: It's a month after the final battle, Harry needs to figure out his place in this new world. He's having trouble adjusting. Rating intended for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was merely weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts and still the country rejoiced and held celebrations. But to Harry, there was no reason to celebrate. The war had lasted so long… and he had lost so many people dear to him or even just connected to him; His parents, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, Cedric and even the Creevy brothers. Harry knew it was because of him that all these people died, to protect, he Harry, the "Chosen One".

Although his friends would continually tell him they died not for Harry but to make a better future for their families Harry still couldn't help feeling that he should have been able to prevent those deaths.

Harry's reveries were broken with a start as Kreachers face appeared in front of Harry's.

"Kreacher asked what Master Harry wanted for lunch 3 times sir, but Master Harry did not hear Kreacher."

"Oh sorry Kreacher… I was thinking." Harry responded. "I'm not all that hungry so… just a sandwich thanks."

"Is Master Harry sure? You have not eaten much since your return sir… Master Harry needs his strength."

"I'm fine Kreacher; could you please just go make the sandwich? I'll be down in a little bit."

The loyal house elf bowed his head low and backed out of the room leaving Harry to his thoughts once more. Harry sighed, the past weeks Harry had been feeling very cut off from the rest of the wizarding world, which was his own fault. The last time harry left number 12 Grimmauld Place had been for Fred's memorial service. Harry just couldn't seem to bring himself to see his friend after all the pain he has caused… The deaths and sadness, but no matter how hard he tried to stay away he couldn't help feeling lonely with out his closest friends by his side. Most of all he missed Ginny, Harry sighed longingly at the thought of her, oh how he missed her; her silky red hair and her big chocolate brown eyes. Harry hated thinking about the pain he must be causing her; Harry hadn't even spoken to her since that day after the battle.

"They must all be very worried about me", he thought to himself. It had been 4 days since Hermione's last attempt to get Harry to see his friends; Harry supposed they may have finally given up on him.

Harry got up from his desk and stretched, yawning. If anyone could see him right now he would be almost unrecognizable. His hair was much longer than it had ever been before and his face had not been shaved for many weeks. Harry now had lines on his face as well; he looked like a man who had suffered a much older mans suffering. There was something wiser about his appearance. Harry also looked tired and strained, with dark circles under his eyes from sleepless nights filled with nightmares of battle and death.

Harry stood contemplating for a moment before coming to a decision. He would shower, get dressed, shave and would go to Diagon Alley. Ginny's birthday was the next day and he though he would go and surprise everyone and apologize, but first he needed the perfect gift for her.

Half an hour later found Harry in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place fully dressed for the first time in weeks. Half way through his sandwich Harry looked up at Kreacher.

"Kreacher, I think I will read my mail now, could you please get the bag."

Kreacher jumped up and hurried out of the room returning 5 minutes later with two grocers' bags full of letters. "Kreacher took the liberty of separating the fan mail to a different bag sir"

"Thanks Kreacher, I'll get to those later, just give me the other bag please." Harry said.

Harry started opening letters from his friends hoping he was ok and wishing he would see them again making Harry feel even worse. It wasn't until he picked up a letter from Hogwarts that he froze.

"What could Hogwarts be writing about", Harry thought. Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out the first piece of parchment, unfolded it and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Once again I would like to congratulate you on your defeat of Lord Voldemort. As I am sure you are wondering I am writing to inform you that if you so wish, we have a spot available for you here to complete your 7__th__ year along with any other students who were unable to finished their last year of schooling. Please send your answer by return owl. Your booklist is enclosed._

Harry pulled out a second piece of parchment and looked it over, _'at least it doesn't look like it would be a very boring year'_ Harry thought.

_Upon returning your books should include:_

_The Standard book of spells (grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Experts in Transfiguration by Lilian Mursac_

_Potions of the most advanced kind by Stewart Lipsync_

_Rare plants and their properties by Linda Cooper_

_Defense against the Dark Arts: Dreadful curses and how to stop them by George Killup_

Harry read both pieces of parchment twice to let what he was reading sink in. He had a chance to go back… he couldn't believe it, and yet he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. He decided he would wait until the following day to speak with Ron and Hermione about it.

After he finished reading his mail, Harry put on his shoes and went to the door. "Kreacher, have dinner ready around 6, I should be home by then."

Kreacher nodded enthusiastically, "Yes Master Harry, of course." And Kreacher turned to go finish the laundry from that morning.

Harry disapparated and reapparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron, a small wizarding tavern invisible to all none magic people. This tavern held the entrance way to Diagon Alley. Harry stood there a moment and took in a deep sigh. _'This is it' _he thought _'my first encounter with the outside wizarding world since The Battle'_

With a deep breath to ready himself Harry pushed open the door. What awaited him surprised him. The small tavern was no longer empty it was now full of people laughing and talking. This was a very strange sight to him indeed after the last time he'd been here.

It took him no more than 5 seconds before he was noticed. All at once people began to jump out of their chairs and chanting "It's Potter!" The people in the tavern were cheering and clapping for him. Harry tried to struggle through the crowds, shaking hands and signing parchments as he went. After about 20 minutes and Harry had shaken everybody's hand at least twice, he finally made it in to the small court yard which held the secret entrance to Diagon Alley. After tapping the appropriate brick with his wand the bricks began to move away creating an archway, which lead to the magnificent cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

Once again surprise filled Harry as he laid eyes on another amazing sight. The streets were lined with people; happy carefree people. Harry couldn't help but smile; it was his first true smile in weeks, he, Harry, had helped bring this happiness.

Harry thought back to his last few weeks remembering his thoughts of self-pity and depression. How could Harry of thought himself a plague, when, because of him no one had to worry any longer? He had made the entire world rejoice, and Hermione was right… no one died for him, they died for hope, they died for joy, they died so that their families could live and grow… and no longer have to look over their shoulders.

Harry came out of his revelation and truly took in the sight once more before setting off down the street towards his first destination, Gringotts. As Harry walked a long many heads turned in his wake and whispers followed him; always the same thing "That was Harry Potter!", "Are you sure?", "Yea I saw his scar!"

Nervously Harry made his way up the marble steps and into the hall beyond. As he entered through the first doors he read the all too familiar warning towards thieves:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn, _

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

After reading the poem Harry remembered all too vividly his last time here. If he recalled correctly it involved Hermione dressing up as Bellatrix, breaking in and having to escape on the back of a captive dragon, almost bringing the entire building down. Remembering the details made Harry even more nervous. Upon entering the hall itself immediately every eye was on Harry.

Harry cautiously walked up to a particularly mean looking goblin. "Erm… I'd like to visit my vault please."

The goblin glared at Harry over his glasses with suspicion in his small beady eyes."Grimlock, over here! Gather an escort to accompany Mr. Potter to his vault. Grilnott, over here with that Probity Probe, we shall see if Mr. Potter is hiding anything." The goblin stared menacingly at Harry.

After being poked and prodded and escorted to his vault by no less than 5 goblins, Harry finally emerged out into the bright sunlight with his pockets jingling with gold galleons silver sickles and bronze knuts. Harry stood for a moment debating the places he could go to find Ginny's gift. After thinking a few moments Harry decided his first stop would be Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry knew Ginny was the new captain of the Griffindor team and that she would probably enjoy something to do with Quidditch.

So Harry set off down the steps walking purposely to his favorite shop. Even though it was a short walk from Gringotts to Quality Quidditch, it seemed to take Harry at least fifteen minutes due to the barrage of people coming in on him from left and right. Finally Harry crashed through the doors of Quality Quidditch escaping the swarms of fans.

After catching his breath Harry began to browse around the shop that could suit Ginny's needs as a seeker. After looking at a few displays Harry stumbled across their newest broom models. The most recent model was the '_Firebolt X50', _an amazing racing broom which was black in color with silver lightning bolts running down the sides and it went 0-60 in 3 seconds_. _Harry admired the superb broom for a few moments imagining what Ginny would look like zooming around on it. Harry was already reaching for his money bag when he realized that Ginny would never accept such an extravagant and expensive gift. So after that revelation Harry continued his search, after visiting a few more displays he found a decent pair of Quidditch gloves imbued with magic to improve a players aim, after examining them Harry couldn't remember if she needed a new pair or not, so he just left the display and looked around.

After a half an hour of searching without any results Harry concluded that the perfect gift was no where in this particular store. Harry sighed, disappointed, and walked out of the store.

Harry stowed his hands in his pockets and carried on glancing into windows as he passed them. Some of the stores he passed included _'Madam Malkins: Robes for all occasions', 'eeylops Owl Emporium',_ and _'Judy's: Muggle dress at its best'. _None of these things seemed right for her at all.

Harry passed a window which made him stop dead in his tracks. Displayed just inside the window on a velvet podium was the most beautiful ring Harry had ever seen. It was simple, yet extravagant at the same time, something that suited Ginny perfectly. It had a white gold band and the band appeared to have vines making their way up either side towards the center, where a rosebud blossomed from them and had a beautiful diamond set in the center of the rose.

Harry's cheeks turned hot as he imagined proposing to Ginny on bended knee with that ring outstretched and placing it onto Ginny's finger. Harry looked up at the sign above the door. The sign read _'Madam Juliards: Fine Jewelry'_ and underneath that another sign read _'Grand Opening Today: Everything 50 off' _Harry straightened up and walked into the store and almost immediately a store clerk ushered over to him.

"Welcome to Madam Juliards! How may we…", the young woman stopped in mid sentence and was eyeing the scar on Harry's forehead, "…Mr. Potter! How delightful to have you in our store! Is there anything in particular you are looking for today? I can fetch it in a jiffy."

Harry smiled at her, "well actually, that engagement ring in the window… How much is it?"

"Just one moment…" with that said the clerk promptly walked away to go get the ring Harry had spotted. She reappeared a moment later holding two rings in her hands. "It comes as a set, engagement ring and wedding band. With our 50 off promotional deal this ring will only cost you a low number of 80 galleons, any other day they would cost you easily 180 galleons."

Harry thought about it a moment. Harry knew that he wouldn't be proposing to Ginny anytime soon… but there was just something about this ring that just screamed Ginny and Harry just couldn't help but buy it.

"I'll take it… but could you hold them at the counter? I still need to take a look around for awhile longer."

"Of course Mr. Potter, anything for you!" The clerk took the ring back to the desk in the center of the store and placed it in a desk until Harry was ready. After finishing that she came back to Harry's side. "Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually there is… it's this girl's birthday tomorrow, and I'm not sure what to get her." Harry explained.

The clerk thought for a moment and glanced around the store before saying, how about a beautiful bracelet? Just so happens we have an amazing collection right this way."

The store clerk lead harry to a spot close to the front of the store where a display case stood showing off gorgeous sparkling bracelets.

The clerk turned to Harry, "now, would this gift be for a special someone perhaps?"

Harry could feel embarrassment wash over him at her words. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he knew that surely he was blushing. "Kind of" he responded.

The clerk nodded her head knowingly and began browsing through the assortment of bracelets showing him many different ones occasionally but none seemed right. Either they were too small or too flashy or just way to plain.

After ten minutes of searching through the assortment of bracelets Harry decided that was not the way he wanted to go. Harry was about to open his mouth to tell the clerk this when a necklace dangling on a counter caught his eye. He then began to walk towards the necklace and examined it. It had a thin silver chain that seemed to sparkle radiantly in the sunlight and it also had a heart on the end of the chain with vines running along the rim of the heart and in the center was a single heart shaped sapphire. Harry flipped the necklace over and noticed an inscription on the back reading, _'Our hearts beat as one.'_

"This is it!" Harry was shocked to hear how excited his voice sounded, "I'll take this. Could you please gift wrap it for me?"

"Of course, that is an excellent choice; she'll be very pleased with it." The clerk took the necklace from Harry's hand and proceeded to the counter and pulled the ring boxes out from the drawer. "The necklace is 38 galleons and 4 sickles so all together your total is 118 galleons and 4 sickles." The clerk cited off as she began wrapping the necklace and a blue gift box lined with satin material.

Harry emptied his money bag and counted out the appropriate amount of money to give the store clerk and handed it over to her. The clerk pulled out a small bag and placed the purchases into it and handed it to Harry.

"I hope you have a very pleasant day Mr. Potter, and I hope your girlfriend enjoys her gifts."

Harry walked back outside of the shop and into the dazzling sunlit streets of Diagon Alley. Harry quickly looked at his watch and realized it was now quarter to 6 and Kreacher would have his supper ready soon. With his shopping in hand Harry disapparated and reapparated in the doorway of Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher, I'm home!" Harry called out to the elf. Harry could smell something cooking as it wafted up the stairs from the kitchen.

Kreacher came jogging into the room. "Master Harry! You are right on time. Dinner is in the kitchen, I made your favorites today master, and I made the treacle tart of which you are so partial for dessert. Also while you were away I took the liberty to do your washing."

Harry thanked Kreacher and headed for the kitchen to eat his meal. Kreacher had really out done himself. On the table sat a bowl of Harry's favorite Irish Stew, homemade of course, along with many other meals to choose from. Harry sat down and began to eat. After his day of shopping Harry was starting to feel anxious about the next day… he kept thinking about how much pain he had put them all through… Harry ate his meal in silence, thinking back to the last couple months.

Harry hoped they all would forgive his ignorance. As Harry finished his dessert he got up and headed up the stairs to bed. Harry entered his godfather's room which Harry now used as his own. Harry sat at the edge of his bed and began to get dressed for bed. After he was ready he laid his head on his pillows and removed his glasses. That night his dreams were filled with nightmares of Voldemort and torment. He awoke, screaming.


	2. Revelations

Chapter two

Revelations

Harry was sitting on his bed with his face hidden by his hands, he was breathing heavily and shaking violently when Kreacher found him.

"Master Harry, Kreacher has brought you a calming draft sir, I heard you screaming in your sleep again sir." Kreacher handed Harry the vial filled with a swirling gold liquid.

Harry nodded his thanks and took the vial from Kreacher and gulped the potion down. That dream had been the worse yet, it still shook Harry to the very core as it still played vividly in his minds eye.

_Harry stood in the graveyard in Godrics Hallow staring down at his parents graves lost in thought when behind him appeared Voldemort suspending Ron and Hermione above him, the pair being unconscious. Voldemort was laughing maliciously at Harry's pitiful attempt at spells to release his friends. _

_"You can never escape me boy! I'm in your mind, your heart, your soul; I'm a poison you can never cure! Just as your parents couldn't escape my power, as well as poor Sirius and Remus too, leaving that half-breed brat a bastard! Now watch Potter, as I destroy the last of those people who you claim to love!" _

_Harry stood paralyze and felt all the strength leave his body as death flashed before his eyes. He saw it all over again, the deaths of his friends, his family… Harry saw his parents and Sirius… he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone he had ever come into contact with dying before his very eyes. That was when Harry screamed._

The dream kept replaying in his head like a bad horror film on repeat. As Harry sat there slowly his shaking began to subside as his breath began to slow down. The potion was beginning to take effect and for that Harry was very grateful. Harry sat for a moment longer to collect himself before he stood up and walked over to his mirror.

The color from Harry's face was drained leaving him looking deathly pale. He had dark rings around his eyes which showed how poor he'd been sleeping for the last month or so. Against the white of his forehead Harry's scar stood out vividly.

After taking in his appearance Harry went to the wash room and began to undress hoping that a relaxing shower might help him to look a little bit more refreshed. After he finished undressing Harry turned the shower on and began fiddling with the knobs to find the right temperature. Getting into the shower Harry began to scrub his face trying to regain some of the color. As he washed he once more became lost in thought, which seemed a habit of his as of late.

Harry couldn't help the feeling of loss and regret since the battle, of course he would have his moments where he thought Ron and Hermione were right, but for the most part he still felt it was his entire fault. And Harry knew that a lot of the wizarding world thought their lost was due to him as well. And then there was Ginny… He still didn't know how she would react to seeing him today, He hoped she wasn't to mad at him.

Harry got out of the shower and put on his cloths and went back into his bedroom. Before heading downstairs Harry grabbed Ginnys birthday gift and stuffed it into the moleskin pouch he still wore around his neck. Harry left his room and descended downstairs and straight towards the kitchen where Kreacher already had breakfast waiting for him.

"How are you feeling now Master Harry? I hope the calming draft helped sir!" Kreacher enquired.

"I'm feeling much better Kreacher, thank you for the draft, you're getting quite good at making those." Harry smiled at the elf.

Kreacher beamed at the compliment, "Why thank you Master Harry... I'm glad you think so."

"Your welcome Kreacher, so what do we have for breakfast today?" Harry asked Kreacher.

"Pancakes Master, The syrup is on the counter if you want it." Kreacher bowed low and left the room to do some cleaning.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and began to dig into his meal. It was quite delicious as usual, but Harry again didn't eat much. After he had finished about all he was going to eat Harry leaned back in his chair and stretched looking up at the ceiling. Harry was suffering from over exhaustion; the last time he had slept soundly was the summer of his departure when he went to hunt down the Horcruxes. All Harry felt like doing was sleep, but when he would finally drift off his dreams were always plagued by visions of the last few years. Killing and battles filled his mind every time his eyes would close.

Harry raised his wand, "Accio Parchment, quill and ink." Some parchment and his quill and ink zoomed over from the counter and landed in front of him on the table. Harry picked up his quill and dipped it into his ink, He thought for a moment before deciding how he would begin his letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry… I know that probably means little to you right now, I don't even know if you'll read this. But I do mean it, I'm sorry for all this pain; I thought if I defeated Lord Voldemort it would all end. I was wrong. It seems this victory brought more pain; it brought the pain of lost ones and of having to rebuild so many ruined lives. I'm sorry I disappeared after The Battle… but I couldn't face all those people I had hurt by simply touching their lives. _

_I think I owe you an explanation. This last year has been something straight from hell, literally. Every night I had no idea if I'd live to see the morning; it was constant fear. The only thing that kept me going some nights was thinking of you, reminding myself that I was doing this for you… so that you could live to a ripe old age and experience what it's like to be happy, without having to live in fear._

_I know it may be hard to hear right now, or even to believe, but I think I love you… I've taken you for granted and I'm sorry for that as well. I know we should have spoken before I left, but I couldn't, the aftermath of this war has been harder than I ever could have imagined. I feel plagued, like I don't deserve you, or family for that matter. We need to talk about things, please; you know where you can find me. If you don't write me within a week, I'll know you never even opened this… and that you've given up on me… on us… I hope that doesn't happen._

_Harry_

It had taken Harry the most part of the morning to finish the letter. Harry reread the letter a couple of times making sure that it was good enough. Finally Harry decided he would give this to her and he quickly slipped it into an envelope and scribbled Ginny's name on the front.

Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was almost lunch time. He stood up and went back up stairs to his bedroom stowing Ginny's letter into his mole skin pouch as he went. He still had a few hours to kill before he had to be at the Burrow so he decided to spend his time looking through a few books.

After reading for a couple hours Harry once again looked down at his watch and realized it was now 3 in the afternoon. Standing up Harry decided that he could no longer put off the inevitable and he had to go to the Burrow. Harry trudged downstairs and slipped on his shoes.

"I'm leaving now Kreacher, I'm not sure when I'll be home so don't worry about supper." Harry called out just before disapparating.

Harry reappeared on the hill top just before the boundaries of the Burrow. In the distance Harry could see the family of red heads seated in the back garden obviously celebrating Ginny's birthday. Even where he was Harry could still make out Ginny sitting there. Her head was turned and she looked deep in conversation with Hermione. Harry simply stood there for a few moments taking in the scene he was observing.

Finally he took a deep breath and began walking purposefully down the sloping hill. As The Weasley family started to get closer Harry could feel his excitement and anxiety build. As he made his way people started to notice him approaching looking surprised to see him there. Ginny slowly looked away from Hermione and her eyes met Harry's briefly. And what he saw there made him stop dead in his tracks, Hate, That's what he saw there, nothing but hate.

Harry watched as Ginny slowly rose from her chair and turned her back on him. Ginny walked across the yard and straight into the Burrow without even a second glance at Harry. It took awhile for Harry to fully process what had just happened, he just couldn't get past the hate in her eyes when she looked at him. Harry's face turned very stony as he finished his walk to the table seating the rest of the Weasley's plus Hermione. Without looking at anyone or speaking to them Harry opened the pouch around his neck and extracted the letter and the gift from it. Throwing the two items down on the table he disapparated.

Harry found himself outside of the graveyard in Godrics Hallow. Harry had no idea why this was the first place he thought of; when this was one of the last places he wanted to be. Harry looked around taking in his surroundings; in the middle of the square was the muggle war memorial which hides the actual event it was built to represent. When a magical person would get close to this memorial it would morph in to a statue of Lily and James Potter holding a one year old Harry.

The small village looked much different without the blanket of snow which was here the last time he had visited. If he could call the last time a visit, more like a nightmare, a nightmare which still plagued his dreams to this day.

Harry turned his head away from the village itself and set his eyes on the graveyard itself. Harry walked to the kissing gates and slowly pushed them open, causing them to creak loudly, and entered the final resting place of his parents. This time it took a lot less time to find his parents seeing as he'd been here once before. After five minutes of walking in silence he soon found himself staring down at his parent's graves, marking the last remains of Lily and James Potter.

Harry dropped to his knees before the graves. "Mom… Dad… Why is this so hard? We won! And yet I can't seem to celebrate. I miss you both so much, I need my parents…"

Harry paused while his sorrow started turning to anger and he could feel it pulsing through his veins and he yelled out, "It's not fair! Everyone I ever cared about… GONE! The ones still alive hate me! We won! I did what I had to do; I sacrificed everything and all I feel is emptiness! The threats gone yet every night when I close my eyes I see more loved ones die… I still see death every night…" by this point tears were flowing freely from Harry's eyes, "I thought… I thought with his death… I'd finally be free…" Harry pounded the ground with his fists, "why can't I just be free…" Harry said before he disapparated.

This time Harry reappeared in little winging just out side his aunt and uncles house. As he looked at the house he remembered all of the horrible times he had spent there, being locked up half his life and treated unfairly. As Harry stood there he watched through the window of the house and could see the Dursley's in the sitting room watching the 5 o'clock news, their daily ritual.

Harry stood there thinking silently to himself as he watched them from the street. Harry wasn't even sure why he was here, or what he would say when he finally went and knocked on the door. Finally Harry gathered himself and slowly made his way up the walkway and found himself outside their door. Harry took a deep breath before knocking on the door three times.

Harry could hear his uncle from the next room grunting as he stood up to see who was calling. As Harry stood there he heard Uncle Vernon making his way down the hall until finally the door swung open.

Uncle Vernon's jaw dropped at the sight of the nephew he never thought he'd see again. "What the ruddy hell are you doing here?"

"May I come in…? I won't be long…" Harry asked as politely as he could possibly manage.

Uncle Vernon's face was beginning to turn purple. "We don't have your school things! They are long gone, you're wasting a trip!"

Harry shook his head, "That's not why I'm here, so could I please come in and speak to you both."

Uncle Vernon seemed to be fighting some great internal battle with himself as he stood there. Finally after his face turning from purple to red to white and then to a greenish color, Uncle Vernon finally stepped aside. Harry nodded to uncle Vernon as he passed and walked straight into the sitting room where Aunt Petunia sat alone.

At the sight of Harry Aunt Petunia jumped in shock. It was obvious she, same as Uncle Vernon, never thought she'd see him again. Harry looked down at his feet quite unsure of himself now that he was actually there. When Harry heard Uncle Vernon re-enter the sitting room Harry began.

"I wanted to apologize…" Harry looked Aunt Petunia straight in the face so that she would know he was primarily speaking to her. "Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry all the trouble I've caused, it's because of me that you no longer have a sister. Me and a stupid prophecy made near 19 years ago. If I hadn't been born… I'm sorry I put your lives in danger while I was here. And I thank you for letting me stay here, if you hadn't… I probably would have died a long time ago…"

Harry's words were beginning to catch in his throat as he spoke making it difficult for him to continue. "I just wanted to come here tonight to let you know that even though you didn't always treat me the best, I still appreciate every thing you did do."

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were at a loss for what to say. Aunt Petunia looked up at her husband and saw that he look like was about to explode. "Vernon dear… could you leave Harry and I alone for a moment…"

Uncle Vernon looked shocked, "are you sure, I'd much rather you not be left alone with," Uncle Vernon paused for a moment and then said, "_Him" _

Aunt Petunia nodded. Uncle Vernon understood there was no point in arguing and grudgingly left the room. Aunt Petunia stood up from where she was sitting and walked closer to Harry with something in her eyes Harry had never seen there before.

"Thank you Harry… but NEVER wish you weren't born… You saved the world Harry… This world would be in shambles had you not been born to fulfill that prophecy. Because then… No one would haven ever stood up to him to finish him. I'm grateful to that. I'm also sorry that we've never treated you right… we just couldn't take you being magical as well."

This was a surprise for Harry. He had never expected such a response from Aunt Petunia. Harry stood for a moment longer before saying, "Thanks Aunt Petunia… But I have to go…"

With that Harry turned on Aunt Petunia and walked back out of the front door and walked down the street lost in thought. He couldn't believe Aunt Petunia had said to him… It was a good thing Petunia was his mother's sister, it helped her understand how important the fall of Voldemort was.

After Harry walked for a couple blocks he ducked into an alley way and disapparated.

Harry reappeared at NO. 12 making Kreacher jump up in shock. "Master Harry! Kreacher did not expect you home for supper, I will start immediately!

"Don't bother Kreacher," Harry's voice sounded harsher than he had meant it to. "I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go up to bed now… Goodnight."

Harry went up to his bedroom and went straight over to his bed. Harry laid down and closed his eyes hoping to get some sort of sleep. After Harry had laid in his be for a few hours he finally stood up and went to his desk. Sleep was a very elusive thing this evening. Harry couldn't seem to calm his mind enough. Every time he closed his eyes pictures of death, graveyards and the hate in Ginnys eyes would swim before his eyes.

He had expected Ginny to be angry, but he had thought she would have at least heard him out. Ginny… The love of his life hated him… That thought alone was enough to drive him mad.

Ginny sat in her small bedroom at the burrow staring at the unopened present and letter lying on her bed. _'How dare him! How could he honestly think he can just show up here! Not after everything he's done!' _Ginny thought angrily. She stood up abruptly picking up the present and letter as she did so. Passing by her school trunk she threw them in her school trunk without giving them even a second glance.

Ginny went over and sat at her desk and picked up a picture of her brother Fred. Ginny frown, she still really missed him, she supposed she never would stop. Ginny sat in silence for a moment before her thoughts slowly began to land on Harry again. Ginny placed the picture back down and stood up and began pacing her room. _'He has no idea what it was like for me! Being left behind and never knowing if I'd ever see him again! And then after MONTHS of worrying he comes back… just to disappear not even two days later. He never even spoke to me!'_

Ginny stopped pacing and decided she would go and get herself a snack. Ginny left her room and began heading downstairs to what she hoped would be an empty kitchen. When Ginny entered the kitchen she found her mom sitting at the table, head in hands, crying.

"What's wrong mom?" Ginny asked as she took a seat next to Molly Weasley.

"Oh it's nothing dear…" Mrs. Weasley said through Heavy sobs

"It's Fred again isn't it mom?" Ginny asked her mother with concern etched in her voice.

"Oh no… It was Harry sweetie…"

Ginny glared at her mother, "that Prat doesn't deserve your tears! Not after everything he's done!"

Molly sighed deeply. "Ginny… When I saw Harry walking down that hill it was the happiest I've felt for a little over a month. And I hated seeing him leave here with that rejected look on his face."

"It was _he_ who rejected me first mom. And then not ONCE did he even try to contact us to let us know he was alive! For all we knew he could have been dead and he never even thought we deserved to know! And then… After MONTHS of waiting… He just appears, finishes Voldemort, and then he's gone… Vanishes without a word with out ANYTHING!" Ginny finished and took a deep breath, "Do we really need someone like that in our lives?"

Molly stood up to her full height and towered over her daughter while glaring that all too familiar Molly Weasley glare. Her sadness was now replaced by anger. "Now you listen here Ginerva Molly Weasley! Harry is a part of this family! It must have taken him a great deal of courage and resolve for him to come here! You never even gave him a chance to even TRY to explain things to us! He OBVIOUSLY wanted to apologies for running away! How do you think he feels now? He already thinks that all the deaths during the war were entirely his fault! Now you've probably made him feel like you think so too!"

"Well maybe I do! Maybe I blame him for everything! The pain I went through, the deaths, the constant heartbreak! Fred, Remus, Tonks… ALL OF THEM! Remus and Tonk are gone! Harry has a godson and not ONCE since Remus passed away has Harry seen that little boy!" Ginny screamed in outrage.

By this point both Molly and Ginny were standing, their chairs knocked to the ground. Both their voices now full out yells which managed to wake all the inhabitants of the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs, with both wands drawn. "Silencio!" They both cried in unison.

Mrs. Weasleys voice disappeared and so did Ginny's, at once they both turned and glared at Hermione and Ron.

"OI! That's my best mate your trash talking sis! I admit what he's doing right now is wrong… but those deaths were NOT his fault! And I refuse to live with someone who believes they were! Now Hermione and I are leaving!" Ron Reversed the Silencing charms and at once the pair began to close in on them. With two 'Pops' The Two of them were gone.

After Ron and Hermione disappeared there was silence in the kitchen as the two of them stared at the spot where they had disapparated from.

At that moment Mr. Weasley came walking down the steps and into the kitchen, "Ginny… Bed!"

Ginny turned and glared at her father, "No! Why should I, we're not done yet!" Ginny spit out.

Arthur gave his only daughter a very stern look, which was a rare occurrence for him. "Your done because I say your done… I will not tolerate you be-rating Harry Potter in this household, so either go up to bed or get out of this house!"

Ginny looked at her father for a loss for what to say. Not once in her life had her father treated her this way. And by looking into his face she knew he wasn't bluffing. Grumbling Ginny shot one last glare at her parents and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bed room in resentment.

After Ginny retreated from the kitchen Molly collapsed into a chair sobbing uncontrollably. Arthur sat down next to her and placed his arm over her shoulder rubbing it gently.

"Molly… its ok… We'll have Harry back in our lives soon enough, and I'm sure in time, Ginny will be able to forgive him…" Arthur tried to calm his wife.

Between tears Molly responded. "Harry is Family Arthur… And now he probably thinks we all share Ginny's thoughts…"

Arthur shook his head, "No dear, I don't think he does… I expect he knew how Ginny might react… I believe that's why he also wrote her that letter… I hope he knows us well enough by now to know that we think anything BUT that…" Arthur gently helped Molly stand and hugged her. "Now let's go to bed, it's late… We can talk to Ginny in the morning."

Molly accepted Arthurs help and stood shakily, "your right dear, we should get rest… perhaps we should visit Harry at Grimmauld place… I don't think he'll come here again…"

Harry lay still awake when he heard the knocking on the door downstairs. Standing up Harry made his way to his bedroom door and opened it.

"Kreacher! Tell who ever it is to leave!" Harry commanded and was about to turn back into his bedroom when he heard the disgruntled voices of his best friends arguing with Kreacher.

Harry turned around and began to descend down the stairs. "Never mind Kreacher…" Harry said quietly, "let them in…"

Kreacher bowed low and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. The trio stood for what felt like an eternity staring at one another.

Ron was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry about my sister mate… That's why we're here… she completely out of line and we weren't just going to sit there and listen to her talk about you! So… We were wondering if you'd mind us staying here a couple days…"

Harry stood staring at his friends for a few moments unsure as to what to say. "You guys… er… want a butter beer?" was all he managed to get out.

Ron broke into a grin, "We'd like that!" And the pair of them followed Harry into the kitchen.

"It's a lot nicer in here, it's actually livable!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry nodded and handed Ron and Hermione their butter beers. "Kreacher has been helping me fix the place up, we were only just able to get Sirius's mom down. That alone took the most part of three weeks; you should have heard her as we tried… Poor Kreacher kept punishing himself the entire time."

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled excitedly, "have you gotten your letter yet?"

Harry nodded.

"Are you going back?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm not sure… I was actually going to talk to you guys today about that… see what your plans were."

Hermione grinned, "Well as you already probably guessed, I'm definitely going back. Ron didn't really want to come back but he's going to so that he can be with me!"

Harry had almost forgotten that Ron and Hermione was now a couple. "I'm not sure I can face Hogwarts again… I don't think it will hold anything but pain for me now…"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then back at Harry, "Harry, those deaths weren't your fault. Even though some people would blame you, you made it so those deaths would stop." Ron tried to make Harry understand.

Harry smiled gratefully at his friends, "I'll bet a certain red headed girls the one blaming me… isn't she?"

Ron and Hermione fiddled uncomfortably with the rim of their half empty bottles. "Yeah, that's sort of why we stormed out. Ginny and mom got into a row and we couldn't stand the things she was saying about you… so here we are…"

Harry couldn't believe his ears, "Ginny hates me that much?"

Ron looked even more uncomfortable. "I don't think she really hates you mate. She is pretty upset with you though, she says you ruined her birth-" The rest of Ron's sentence was cut off when Hermione stamped her foot Ron's foot causing him to squeal in pain.

"Harry don't listen to him, Ginny is just sad right now. She just lost her brother and during the fight she thought she had lost you too. Then you disappeared the day after with absolutely no word. She was crushed, you hadn't even said good-bye. You have to understand where she's coming from."

Harry thought about Hermione's words, "Hermione… Ron… I love her… I just want to be able to explain things to her… Make her understand."

Ron stared at Harry in shock, "y-y- You _love _her? Are you sure? I mean you barely dated for a month!"

Harry sighed and stared down at his hands. "More sure than I've been of anything… All those nights we were away, it was all I could do to not jump up to go see her. All I wanted was to visit her and hold her… let her know we were alright. I thought about her all the time. I even took out the marauders each night while I was standing watch just to see her name and know that she was ok."

"I never even realized… I'm sure she'll come around Harry; you're made for each other. But for now we should head to bed, it's pretty late."

Harry nodded his agreement and stood up. "You guys can bunk in whatever room you want. I'll be in Sirius's room." At Harry's words they all travelled up the stairs to bed.


	3. Shopping, Heads and a Quarrel

Harry's dreams were once again interrupted by nightmares which made Harry wake up three or four times in a night

Harry's dreams were once again interrupted by nightmares which made Harry wake up three or four times in a night. When the sun finally started to peak in through Harry's window he decided to get up and get dressed. After Harry finished putting his shirt over his head he opened his door and headed downstairs.

When Harry entered the kitchen Kreacher was busy bustling around the room preparing breakfast.

"Good-morning Kreacher, What are we having today?" Harry enquired of the house elf.

"We is having bacon and eggs with toast sir! Is that alright or should Kreacher make something else?"

"No, no, Bacon and eggs is fine." Harry sat down at the table and pulled a piece of parchment towards him and began to write his response to his Hogwarts letter.

Harry had just finished when Ron and Hermione trudged into the kitchen.

"I've decided I'm going back to Hogwarts." Harry informed them. "If I ever want to become an auror I suppose I have to go back."

Ron laughed, "sorry to break this to you mate, but I'm pretty sure if you were to walk into the ministry of Magic today and asked for the Minister for magic job it would be handed to you in a heartbeat. So I'm sure you would have no problem becoming an Auror, they probably wouldn't even ask you to do the training!"

Hermione squealed, "Oh Harry that's fantastic! This is going to be so great!" Hermione grabbed Harry's response off the table and ran upstairs.

"Hermione's gone to send your answer. She's learned a way to do it that's really fast but she won't tell anyone else how to do it." Ron explained to Harry.

After ten minutes Hermione returned just as breakfast was being served by Kreacher.

Ron was the first to speak again, "So… What's the plan for today?"

Harry wasn't really sure, this was the first time Harry had been in the company of others all summer. "We could go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies, that needs to be done."

Hermione grinned while Ron grimaced. "Well, alright, I guess we could do that, but are you sure your up to being gawked at yet?"

Harry smiled, "I was there yesterday to get-" Harry paused before he said Ginny's name, the memory of the day before still hurt. "some stuff. I managed just fine."

"You know what Hermione!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, " I'm surprised you never got made head girl! I thought for sure you would be a shoe-in."

The moment Ron said that Harry could have kicked him. Hermione's face instantly fell with disappointment.

"You're so tactless sometimes Ronald! I still can't believe They never choose me! Did I do something wrong?" Hermione was close to tears.

Harry patted on the shoulder awkwardly, "Hermione! Of course you didn't! Think about it for a second, we're returning seventh years and it's completely our choice to go back. There's still a good chance that you're going to be made Head Girl. McGonagall may have wanted to wait for our answers to know if she had us to choose from aswell."

At Harry's words Hermione returned to her excited state. "Your right! That makes perfect sense! We'll probably know by tomorrow!"

The rest of breakfast went by uneventfully and when they finished they all got up and made their way to the door.

"Kreacher we won't be long, supper around 5 I think." And with these parting words the trio disapparated.

They reappeared in front of the leaky cauldron and went inside. They pushed their way through the crowed tavern filled with people straining to shake the hands of all three of them and people craning their necks to even get a glimpse of them. Finally after fighting their way free of the throngs of people they found themselves out side in the small courtyard.

"Blimey Harry! We're almost as famous as you are now!" Ron spit out, panting slightly.

Harry smiled, "I'd say you're more… And he tapped the brick allowing them to enter Diagon Alley.

"Why don't we spilt up and meet back at Georges shop. I have more stuff than you guys to buy. I left all my school things at the Dursleys, it's all long gone by now."

Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him off, leaving Harry on his own. Harry made his way down the street trying to avoid the many stares he was receiving. Harry turned into the Apothecary to replenish his potions stock and to buy a new cauldron.

Harry browsed for a bit until he found what he was looking for. He paid for his items and had them sent to no. 12. Harry walked out and decided his next stop would be Madame Malkins, he definitely needed new school robes.

An hour later found Harry walking towards George's shop where Ron and Hermione stood waiting.

"Shopping's horrible! Ron and I couldn't move two steps without being accosted. Now we know how you always felt Harry." Hermione said while Harry approached.

Yea, no piece of cake, that's for sure mate!" Ron chimed in. "So shall we see how George has been keeping busy?"

Hermione and Harry both nodded and entered Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and began looking around at some of the merchandise. Harry could tell George had been working like mad to keep himself busy. The shelves were filled with tons of new stuff.

The trio was barely inside the shop when George walked up to them, "Harry! How good to finally see you outside of your hole! I've been meaning to talk to you for ages! I've been thinking, you're the most famous wizard of the age! And I was hoping you would allow me to make Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger vs. the Dark lord line of merchandise. Of course the three of you would get 30 of all profits.

Harry was surprised by George's proposal. Normally he would have said no if it had not been for his guilt about Fred.

"Sure, but I won't let you give us any of the money, I don't need it and neither do these two."

George looked at a loss for words, "Are you sure Harry? You're giving up a lot of money… you realize that don't you?"

Harry nodded, "I've already got more money than I'll ever need, that, and I don't feel comfortable profiting off of my fame. I'd much rather live a normal life for once."

"You're a good man Harry, thank you. If you ever need anything feel free to ask… All our products are free for you three from now on." George held up his hand to stop Harry's protest, "No Harry, it's the least I can do."

The four of them spoke for a little while longer until George left them. They browsed for a moment longer before heading out of the store and into a small pub next door for lunch. When they entered the pub they requested a back room for privacy.

"I wonder if they've managed to fix the damage…" Harry stated. Hermione and Ron knew exactly what damaged Harry was referring to.

"Yea, I've been wondering that myself actually… I know some curses make some things irreparable. I really do hope when we go back that the castle isn't in ruins anymore…" Hermione stated.

Harry sat for a moment, thinking. If Hogwarts hadn't been fully repaired yet… He didn't think he could handle going back. Even if it was repaired, all he would think about is all the loss that had happened there. He started to question whether he should go back at all.

"Earth to Harry!" Ron called while waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wha'? Oh sorry, I was just thinking how hard it might be to go back there… I never really thought before that I just might not be able to handle it…"

"Oh Harry, I'm sure It will be perfectly alright… We'll be there with you the entire time… don't you think it will be hard for us as well? We lost the same people you did… remember that… except Ron lost more… a brother! But we are still going back despite all that… if we can get through it than so can you!" Hermione Scolded.

Harry looked down at his hands folded in his lap ashamedly. That was right… Ron HAD lost more… Harry had only lost good friends during that battle… But Ron, Ron had lost a brother… Harry sat in silence for a few minutes before he realized that Ron may have lost more from the Battle at Hogwarts… but in the grand scale of things Harry had lost much, much more, the thought of this made anger start pulsating through him.

"Ron may have lost more during that battle… but what about the whole war?! I lost my parents before I could even talk! Forced to live with muggles who would be quite content if I would just fall off a cliff! I lost my Godfather after only 3 short years of knowing him! I lost my mentor and closest thing I've ever known to a grandfather, Dumbledore! I lost good friends all because they were protecting me! Not you! ME!! How is that suppose to make me feel!" Harry was shouting now as he pushed himself from the table standing up and towering over Ron and Hermione.

"You've no idea what it's like to be me! Watch friend after friend throw themselves in front of you! Laying their life down to protect you! I am responsible for so much death… all for the "Greater good" Well WHO CARES ABOUT THE GREATER GOOD! If it means I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life!" Harry was shaking and sobs escaped him as he started crying uncontrollably, "my friends- My friends are dead because of me…" Harry choked out.

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry and were very frighten from his outburst. Ron and Hermione both stood up and crossed the room to where Harry was standing and embraced him tightly while he cried. Cried out all his guilt, all his anguish and fear. It was quite some time before his sobs subsided.

Ron tentatively spoke, "Why don't we go back to Grimmauld Harry… you can go rest…" Ron caught Hermione's eye and could see that she was just as worried about their friend as she was, "We could floo back, it'll be easier."

Harry gave a short nod and followed his friends out of the room, new floods of guilt washing over him for lashing out at his friends like he had. 10 minutes later the trio was climbing out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place.

Harry looked down at his watch and then without looking at Ron or Hermione said, "We have 2 hours before dinner, I think I'll go lay down for a bit before we eat… see you at dinner."

Hermione and Ron nodded, "We'll just go upstairs and pack our things then… er… see you in a bit Harry."

Harry turned around and walked up the stairs to his room. After opening the door Harry went and sat down on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. He hadn't lost his temper like that for a long time… it was probably this whole business with Ginny that was causing him to be on edge as he was. Finally harry laid his exhausted head on his pillow and knew no more until there was a soft knocking on his door 2 hours later

Harry groggily sat up in his bed, "what?" said Harry through a large yawn.

Ron peeked his head in Harry's door, "Sorry to wake ya mate, but Kreacher says that Dinners ready… You think your gonna make it down?"

Harry nodded and slowly climbed out of bed and followed Ron out of the room and down to the basement kitchen. Ron and Harry entered the kitchen to find Hermione already seated there and Kreacher was busily setting the table.

After a leisurely laughter filled dinner, the trio spent the rest of the evening in the parlor talking about the year to come and how different it would be from the past seven years, Harry's outburst forgotten. When 11 o'clock rolled around they made their way upstairs and to bed.

The next morning proved Harry right. At the crack of dawn an owl could be heard tapping on Harrys bedroom window. Harry quickly tossed off his covers and ran to the window throwing it open to allow the owl entry. The owl lightly jumped onto the window sill and held out his leg. Harry fumbled with the ties and extracted his letter, it was from Hogwarts.

Harry took the letter over to his bed and sat down; slowly he began to open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Boy this year. Your duties will include patrolling, leading prefect meetings, organizing school events, etc. You must report to the head compartment on September the first and explain to the prefects their duties and passwords. Enclosed is your badge, a list of responsibilities and envelopes for each house prefect revealing their passwords. Report to my office after the feast, to receive your personalized orders. _

Harry stared at his letter in shock, he was head boy… He never imagined that he would actually be chosen… From a floor below he could hear an excited shriek followed by footsteps thumping up the stairs. Harry's bedroom door banged open and Hermione stood their grinning ear to ear clutching a similar letter in her hand.

"I knew they'd choose you Harry! How could they not!" Hermione shrieked from the doorway.

Harry frowned uncertainly, "actually I'm surprised, I don't even know if I could handle this kind of responsibility."

Hermione gave him a knowing smile, "That's just you Harry, modest until the very end… You're a born leader! And you'll do great."

Harry felt himself go red. "I'm not that great Hermione… It's you who has the brains."

Hermione just shook her head still wearing the same knowing look. "And did you know? The head boy and girl get their own dormitories! We both have our own rooms and we share a common room, isn't that great? It's so that we can focus more on our studies."

Harry looked up surprised, "really? I never knew that… are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Positive! Percy told me… He said it was a great help when Newts were approaching!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry Hermione but I can't see myself holing up in my dorm for three months straight."

At that moment Ron appeared at the door and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Hey, I see you also have joined the ranks of responsibility! Congrats Harry. I just spoke with Kreacher… he said Breakfast is ready If we want to head down to eat."

Harry stood up and nodded, "alright, lets go eat then."

Five minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the long kitchen table eating sausages, pancakes and fruit. Then had barely begun to chow down when there was knocking at the front door. Seconds after Kreacher ran to open the door Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley smiled widely and ran over to Harry and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Harry! We've missed you so much dear! Don't you ever disappear on us like that again!"

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley… I just need some time alone… you know, to think."

Mrs. Weasley released Harry and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and looked him fully in the face. "have you been eating properly Harry dear? Sleeping well enough? You look simply dreadful! I really do you have been…" Molly paused while she examined every inch of him to evaluate the damage done in the last few months. And then her demeanor became much more serious.

"None of us blame you Harry…"

Harry suddenly started to look anywhere but Mrs. Weasley's chocolate brown eyes which reminded him so much of Ginnys.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and straightened up, "We all love you Harry… and we all owe you our lives… if it hadn't been for you much more would have died… I hope you realize that…"

Harry became very interested in his shoe laces, "can we not talk about this now… Why don't the both of you join us for breakfast, there's plenty."

"Breakfast would be lovely Harry…" Then Mrs. Weasley turned her stare towards the two still sitting at the table.

"And as for you two! You have some explaining to do! How DARE you silence you own mother Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley fixed her most imposing stare on the two teens.

All Ron could do was sputter out a few non-coherent sentences. "Insulting… couldn't just stand there… He's my best mate! She had it coming…"

Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron with an icy stare, "That's all fine and dandy Ronald but NOTHING gives you the right to silence me! Your sister fine, I admit she was way out of line. But I swear Ronald Bilius Weasley, you pull another stunt like that one again and you won't leave the house again for a month!" Mrs. Weasley's chest was heaving with anger.

"And you Hermione! I thought you were better than that! I actually thought you at least of all people respected your elders!

Ron and Hermione both bowed their heads. "I'm sorry mom… but Hermione and I just could take it! SHE HAD NO RIGHT! With all the stuff Harry's been through this past year… an heck… his entire life! He doesn't need Ginny treating him the way she did… I refuse to live in a household with someone who doesn't give him the credit he deserves! "

Harry watched the exchange in silence feeling as if he were invisible with the way they were talking. He had known that Hermione and Ron had left because of Ginny but the had never told him of anything she had actually said. Probably trying to save him from the pain the words would cause…

And as he stood there listening to the exchanges between Ron, Mrs. Weasley and occasionally Hermione, he wished he still didn't know. Harry was lost in his losts when a certain sentence caught his attention and made him feel even more worse then he already did… and part of that was because he was already thinking it.

"-She said he never visited Teddy! Said that he doesn't even care! How could she say that? I mean how could he not care about that little boy! Ginny doesn't even know the half of what had been going on! And if she weren't to busy being a spiteful and coldhearted bitch then maybe she'd shut up long enough to actually hear what Harry has to say."


End file.
